1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup applicator used for applying cosmetics to a user's skin and a method of producing such a makeup applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a makeup applicator used for applying cosmetics to a user's skin, including an eye-shadow applicator, is known a makeup applicator formed of a stick serving as a holder to be held by a user in use and an applicator pad attached to either end or both ends of the stick.
A conventional method of producing such a makeup applicator formed of a stick and an applicator pad comprises the steps of: individually producing a stick and a flat bag-like applicator pad having an opening; applying adhesive to a portion of the stick to which the applicator pad is to be attached; and inserting either end of the stick into the bag-like applicator pad to be thereby fixedly connected to each other. A production of the makeup applicator is consequently accomplished. It is noted that in this production process, the step of inserting the end of the stick into the applicator pad is performed manually in common.
In another production method, after adhesive is applied to a stick, a pair of applicator pad materials facing each other sandwiching the stick therebetween is cut into a predetermined shape and solvent welded through, for example, a ultrasonic welding, resulting in mounting the applicator pad to the stick.
As such, any makeup applicator produced by these conventional methods is so arranged that adhesive is used to attach the applicator pad to the stick. Therefore, adhesion of the applicator pad to the stick will be lower, with tendency of releasing the applicator pad from the stick in use due to the deterioration as time elapses, providing no resistance for a long-term use. These problems arise with such conventional makeup applicators.
Further, for instance, the applicator pad impregnated with the cosmetics may permit the adhesive to be concurrently exited. The adhesive may be then applied together with the cosmetics to a user's eye area, lips or the like beyond the user's attention, which will be danger. Accordingly, there also exists a drawback for safety.
The present invention has been therefore made and an object of the present invention is to provide a makeup applicator and a method of producing the same, which ensures that an applicator pad is attached to a stick, with a resistance for a long-term use, and with high safety and an enhanced sanitary capability.